The present invention relates to equipment for mounting an elevator drive, which can be mounted by means of a mounting tool and a hoist closely below a shaft ceiling.
Equipment for mounting an elevator drive in the shaft head region is shown in the Japanese Patent Specification JP 2000034072. The equipment consists of a counterweight frame movable along guide rails, an arm arranged at the counterweight frame and a hoist. The hoist is loaded with the elevator drive at a lower floor and then raised by means of the hoist, which engages at the counterweight frame, until in the shaft head region.
A disadvantage of the known equipment is that the arm occupies a considerable amount of space in the shaft cross-section. Transfer of the elevator drive from the arm to the motor bracket is thereby made difficult.